


龍珠 Dragon Ball (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

紅紗帳，金燭台，遍地奪目的喜慶用品在龍宮內遙遙相映。

挑高設計的大堂內仙妖雲集，出席的賓客們或修為高深或聲名遠播，熱鬧舉杯祝賀的氛圍下，實則掩飾著些許微妙。

此番宴請，是為了龍宮少主的大喜之日。⋯更精確來說，是「沖喜」。

少主Brett是條傻龍。傻到只能呆愣愣的維持人形，連龍的真身都轉變不過來。

但Brett並不是一開始就這麼傻。生身為龍族，Brett傳承了父母優良的資值，在修煉上跳躍得十分迅速，而龍族以強為尊，Brett一直是眾龍傾慕的對象。

然而幾年前Brett在突破修為時，不慎走火入魔而傷了靈智，整個人陷入混沌狀態，如今就像幼齡兒童般昏懵，讓龍王龍后著實傷透腦筋。

令他們著急的是，Brett的下個雷劫約莫半年後就會到來，對於連龍形都轉換不了的Brett來說，那幾十道天雷一劈下來無疑是死路一條。無奈之下，龍宮只好祭出豐厚的條件為Brett招親，美其名曰「沖喜」，但實是為了覓得良配為Brett頂住這次的雷劫。

尋人的過程艱難，過去崇拜少主的龍對於這筆婚約避之唯恐不及，龍族重情意，但把自己的人生和一個沒有感情基礎、且不一定會復原的傻子綁一塊兒，大部分的龍都不願意。

龍王龍后一日日失望，直到某個清晨有人抽了招親的捲軸，他們還不敢置信。

Eddy是條蛟，修為即將化龍的蛟。

他被「龍珠」吸引了。與龍結為伴侶，意味著得以共享牠們的一切資源。而「龍珠」是幼龍蛻皮為成龍後，掉落的零散碎片煉化而成的珠寶，通常龍會把它留做紀念，對他們而言不是什麼貴重的東西，但「龍珠」裡蘊含的龍氣對Eddy來說是極大的誘惑。

沾染龍氣對於像Eddy這樣，欲由後天修煉而化龍的蛟有非常好的助益，於是他思量過後，向龍宮應徵了這件婚事。

龍王龍后明白，現下不是挑挑撿撿的時機，Eddy雖然只是蛟，但只要能力足夠為伴侶Brett承擔雷劫，就能挽救他們寶貝兒子的性命。因此Eddy迅速的以未婚夫的名頭被領進少主的宮殿裡。

「真的⋯傻耶⋯」Eddy完全放下心了。住進來前他還擔心對方發狂的話自己會應付不過來，看來傳聞是準確的，對方的靈智被損傷了，無法操控靈力。

坐在寢殿太妃椅上的少主，對於Eddy這陌生人的接近毫無警覺性，他望向面前黑髮黑眸的蛟，緩慢的伸出手指拉住Eddy的一撮瀏海，又將指腹戳上Eddy的唇，有點下垂的眼尾讓人看不清楚他究竟有沒有在聚焦。

「⋯粉紅的⋯⋯」幾乎是氣音，Brett盯著Eddy的唇瓣像是在喃喃自語。

總地來說，Brett算是過目了Eddy這位「未婚夫」。

「迪！」庭園的樹叢被推開，身著黑色長袍的Brett又黏到冥想的Eddy身旁。

打從他們美其名曰“培養感情”的同吃同住後，Brett像小孩兒獲得玩伴般，成日跟在Eddy身後轉來轉去，他並不會干擾Eddy的作息，在Eddy修煉時，也會乖巧的待在一旁數著池子裡的錦鯉發呆。

而Eddy樂得有龍和他混在一塊兒，龍宮得天獨厚的靈氣讓Eddy能舒適的提升修為。

Brett至今只記得起Eddy名字的尾音“迪”，這久而久之變成了他們之間的專屬暱稱，整個龍宮都知曉，少主Brett最喜歡他的“迪”。

緊鑼密鼓籌辦的婚事終於趕在雷劫之前到來，即使內情眾為人知，龍宮少主的婚禮仍要舉行得風風光光。

「⋯⋯迪⋯」映入眼簾的大量賓客讓Brett怯場了，他在大紅絨毯上裹足不前。而這樣散發不出任何龍威的少主，令現場的妖仙們開始竊竊私語，變得紛雜的環境讓Brett更惶恐不安。

「迪！」前頭的蛟慢慢轉過身來，他握住Brett的手，對著傻龍微微一笑，便領著Brett一步一步走到正堂裡。

張燈結綵，共拜天地，儀式總算是在Eddy的引導下，一節不落的完成了。早早拉著Brett離席，將酒桌和賓客留給龍王龍后去接應，Eddy將打扮得渾身火紅的兩人給藏到他們的新房裡。

⋯Eddy很生氣。

沒錯，Brett現在的靈智不及稚童，和他以往的威風全無可比性，甚至這個傻龍進了喜房後，第一個吸引他的不是洞房花燭，⋯⋯而是喜桌上面擺放的一盤盤瓜子和零食。

但是Eddy就是見不得傻龍被眾人隨意嘲諷，喜宴上那些不善的打量即使Brett自己無法解讀，Eddy都為他感到憤怒。

「Brett⋯過來這兒⋯」Eddy撥掉Brett喜服上掉落的糕點屑屑，將一臉懵的龍按坐在自己身旁。

「等會兒⋯你忍耐些，我盡力⋯」Eddy自個兒都難以啟齒，但他們必須行房，要是連肉體結合都沒有，實在難以瞞天過海，欺騙天道讓Eddy以Brett伴侶的身份，代為承受雷劫。

但是要Eddy對滿臉寫著全然信任的傻龍Brett下手，他又覺得對不起自己的良知，因此他只好囑咐Brett在床上乖乖坐好，由他來想辦法把對方塞進自己身體裡面。

「⋯迪⋯？」聽話維持坐姿的Brett，因為性器被不諳情事的Eddy胡亂擺弄而呼吸變得短促，跨坐在他身上的Eddy費了好大的勁，才把Brett弄進後穴裡。

「真⋯一點兒都不舒服⋯。」Eddy喘喘的將手搭上Brett的肩頭，試著移動自己的腰，含吐Brett的龍根。

而傻龍Brett則持續好奇的盯著Eddy忙碌，彷彿他們倆現在不是裸裎相對在交尾一樣。

「⋯迪！」Brett皺了眉頭，對著臉前Eddy的鎖骨一陣亂咬，發洩初次射精的陌生怪異感覺，他亂動的胯部讓Eddy也跟著顫抖著洩了出來。

「天⋯這活兒也太累人⋯」作為一手包辦整個過程的承受方，Eddy疲憊的靠在Brett身前，短暫的歇了一下，才領著仍舊在狀況外的傻龍前去沐浴更衣。

「⋯Brett！」方才洞房都沒羞臊的Eddy臉紅了起來。他瞪著和他同處在池子裡的Brett，對方正困惑的看著自己被打的掌心。

人果然都是不能寵的。⋯⋯龍也是！！

經過剛剛奇妙的體驗，傻龍Brett在泡澡時將爪子摸上那個不久前容納他的部位——也就是Eddy的屁股。

Eddy的皮膚很敏感，又被碰觸到私密的部位，嚇得他差點從池水裡跳出來。

「⋯迪⋯」Brett歪著頭，往後挪了一小點距離，把自己的半張臉藏到水面下吐著泡泡。

學會輕薄人家就算了，這下倒還委屈起來了！？

「⋯⋯」察覺Brett從水下伸過來討“吹吹”的、剛才被打的掌心，Eddy頓覺自己心裡有口長到嘆不完的氣⋯⋯⋯。

\- TBC XDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

「咳、這裡入夜後好像有點涼⋯」客棧薄薄的窗紙罩不住山潤間的冷意，Eddy挽了挽垂在手臂上的長袍。

他身上的傷還沒完全痊癒。以蛟身抵擋龍的雷劫終究是吃力了些，連鱗片都被劈落了不少，讓他縮在龍宮的池底休養了好幾天，才起身化回人形，所幸人類型態的Brett得以在此次渡劫中安然無恙。

據聞那日雷劫之後，Brett就陷入了沉眠。想來是渡劫後所提升的修為，在助他調理體內混亂的靈力和修復神識。

⋯也許再也見不到‘傻’龍了呢。畢竟朝夕相處了個把月，Eddy心裡難免有些微的失落和悵然。

Eddy摩挲著掛在胸前的龍珠，金黃色的小珠子上，有Eddy的體溫和Brett的龍氣。

接下來，⋯大概就是尋個靈氣充足的好巢穴潛心修練，爭取早日化龍。

「呼——！」在Eddy剛掉頭離開窗邊時，一陣強烈的威壓將木窗拍開，刮進房內，將Eddy的袖口捲起飄揚。

「⋯誰——」Eddy欲回頭反擊，卻被人從身後環住了腰，格擋掉他的肘擊。

「⋯找到你了。」耳根被人故意吹氣，Eddy趕緊推了後頭的人一把，掙脫後防備的轉身面對來人。

「⋯Brett⋯？」Eddy其實沒有和神智清明的Brett相處過。對方犀利的眼神和深邃的五官，配上強勁的龍威，讓Eddy有點緊張的滯澀感。

「你想往哪兒去？嗯？」Brett的聲音偏低而有磁性，不難想像過去他的這副好皮囊和尊貴的地位，為他博得了多少龍的青睞。

「你⋯你為什麼⋯」Brett恢復後自己的責任就結束了。畢竟一開始，自己的任務就是為他擋雷劫，實力完整的Brett往後可以自己通過那些修煉之路上必經的門檻。

「呵，你這裡面灌了我的東西⋯天涯海角我都揪得出你⋯⋯」Brett靠前，伸出雙臂把Eddy困在他和圓桌之間，順勢捏上Eddy的屁股還輕佻的拍了一下。

「⋯—！」後知後覺會意過來對方所言為何的Eddy，只覺雞皮疙瘩沿著方才被摸到的部位一路往上衝，尷尬得做不出回應。

「⋯你⋯混蛋⋯咿—」這個⋯蠻橫的龍！

「我就想看看我伴侶，怎麼著你了？」Brett招呼不打就把人家按上桌面佔便宜，還合理化自己的流氓行徑，去除對方的幾片薄衣料而已，對Brett而言就是擺擺指頭的事兒。

⋯是褐色的乳頭，和記憶裡的一樣。

Brett的靈智回來後，他花了點時間梳理腦海中，這幾年來發生的零亂片段，也得知了Eddy這條蛟的存在。

Eddy起初的確是為了龍族授與的好處而和Brett接觸，但他有獨特的、吸引人的溫柔參雜在他的性格裡。這些都是Brett所心悅的元素。

而眼下Eddy腰肌肉的觸感、雙腿間的滑嫩、和飽滿的男根，也讓Brett十分滿意。

Brett詳細檢視的目光像實質化一樣抹在Eddy赤裸裸的身體上。

「不要⋯再看了⋯—！」Eddy被人扒了衣服端詳還是頭一遭，雖然過去一起洗澡時有無數次裸裎相見，但Brett現在並不‘傻’，他是一條成年的、具有攻擊性的龍。

除了還卡在袖子裡的手臂，Eddy只剩脖子上戴著的金色龍珠還在，雖然完全起不到遮蔽的效果。

⋯呵呵，看來自己變傻的時候，骨子裡的佔有慾還是隱隱作祟。龍珠上散發的龍氣包圍著Eddy，讓傻龍Brett特別安心，潛意識裡，Eddy就如同他領地的延伸一樣。

⋯沒錯，他的‘迪’就應該渾身沾滿Brett的氣味，連身體裡面和內丹深處也是！

「—⋯！」Eddy粉紅的舌被壓上來強吻的Brett給吸進嘴裡，唇舌交融，不及被嚥下的唾液積在兩人唇角。

⋯Eddy忽然感到後腰處好似有電流擦過。

龍涎有催情的作用。在龍族之間影響不大，但Eddy還尚未化龍，一時間奇特的熱意湧入他的內丹，原本旨在推拒的手待碰觸到Brett的臂膀時，只剩軟軟的拍打。

「你不要⋯太過份⋯啊！⋯」太癢了。Eddy想扭動身體躲避Brett的舔吻，⋯無奈的是他打不過壓在他身上挑逗的龍。

Brett的舌尖固執的往Eddy乳頭的開口處鑽，他黏到Eddy身上的手，正大肆享受著對方平時未經陽光曝曬處的光滑肌膚。

「還有更過份的—⋯」Brett說著吸咬起Eddy的一顆乳頭，還把它往不同方向輕拉，齒列沿著乳暈啃。

「⋯你、壞⋯住手⋯啊—」Brett的龍根終於埋回了它的龍穴裡。熱熱的通道裡又緊又有彈性，吸力隨著Eddy一陣陣的喘息和呻吟而收放，Brett總算明白為何凡人總愛沈溺在溫柔鄉。

⋯尤其他的蛟對於情事的刺激反應特別直接，被操到敏感處的抽搐收縮和隱約瞪向Brett的迷離眼神，都讓Brett更想朝著Eddy身子的每一吋下嘴。

洞房的時候只有Eddy自己在忙，Brett的龍根雖大，卻只為Eddy帶來撐漲感。

但現在Brett神智清朗，入侵Eddy體內的巨物在飽含威力的衝撞下，將Eddy整得酥麻到不斷弓身淫叫。

「—哈⋯」被Brett從桌上抱起，Eddy好不容易抓得機會能好好換氣。⋯Brett的‘能力’，實在太過優良了⋯。

Brett吻了吻Eddy的髮頂，腳尖一點，將發汗發得濕淋淋、胸肌以下沾滿白濁穢物的Eddy給泡進放了溫水的浴池裡。

龍蛟一樣喜水，Brett也泡進來後，此刻恢復活力的可不只Eddy一人⋯。

「⋯你⋯太久⋯了⋯哈啊！⋯」被推趴到浴池邊緣再次插入時，Eddy不住的啞聲控訴，但Brett杵在他後穴裡再度精神起來的巨龍完全無視Eddy的意見，卯起來往龍洞深處繼續滑入。

龍性本淫，Brett這條才開了葷的龍更是煞不住自己，憋了百年的慾望一股腦兒的闖了出來。

「你的身體可不是這麼說⋯」Brett邊調整節奏邊上手將Eddy的臀縫掰得更開，從洞房那晚就覬覦已久的屁股，終於任憑他大力揉捏了。

「嗯不—⋯嗯！⋯⋯」Eddy全身只剩捏緊池緣的手指和拱起的腰還使得上力，他泛紅臉頰上的淚水和汗水被濺起來的池水不斷洗刷。

「叫我⋯⋯」Brett帶著情慾的低音充滿了饜足，他一手固定著Eddy的腰以便切換角度，一手潛到水面下Eddy飄浮的黑叢裡。

「啊⋯嗚⋯Bre⋯」Eddy的氣音和呻吟幾乎是被Brett給一下一下撞出來的。

池水的浮力能提供緩衝，但Brett是身強力壯的成年龍，這點阻力干擾不了他帶給Eddy極樂。

「叫我⋯！」Brett用指腹磨了一下Eddy龜頭上的孔洞，卻又堵著不讓Eddy隱隱發抖的陰莖射出來。

「哈啊！啊⋯夫君—⋯夫君！⋯讓我⋯哼嗯！—」Eddy仰著脖子崩潰的用鼻音哼叫，修剪工整的指甲在池沿的壁磚上亂摳亂抓。

而Brett得到滿意的回饋後，親了Eddy狼狽的臉，挺了挺腰腹，將可憐的蛟送上了高潮。

「啾—」床帳內，Brett吻了會兒被自己罩在身下的蛟。

方才的衣衫半褪，或是現在的赤身裸體，Eddy在Brett眼中都賞心悅目到了極點。

「⋯疼！」Brett的掌心撫上Eddy蜜色的左胸膛微微一拽，那塊自幼生長在Eddy胸口處的銀白色鱗片被拔了下來，而後Brett又摘了自己胸口的金黃色龍鱗，將其貼往Eddy的傷口處，只見鱗片接觸到傷口肌膚後迅速的癒合，伏貼在相同的位置上，而Brett也將Eddy的那片鱗嵌到自己身上。

每條龍或蛟，天生都有一片位於心口、顏色異於其他鱗片的護心鱗，色澤隨著其種族而相異，當化為人形時，只有護心鱗仍然留在皮膚上沒有消失。

通常龍族的伴侶會交換彼此的這塊鱗片作為信物，寓意將對方放在離自己心窩最接近的地方時刻掛念。

「你這人怎麼這麼霸道⋯嗚⋯」仰躺著被人完成一系列鱗片交換活動還手無反抗之力，Eddy只能用口頭表示微薄的抗議。

「扯著我拜堂的可是你，嗯？」喜堂內Eddy回眸時滿載的溫度，Brett還能透過記憶感受得非常清楚。

生性單純，反應又生澀誘人的伴侶Eddy，大概是少主Brett心目中的理想型了。然而他猶不能忘記，當他試圖去認識他的伴侶時，卻發現Eddy人早就趁他不察的時候開溜了。

「收了我的龍珠還破我的身，想一走了之可沒門兒⋯」Brett拿起Eddy脖子上的龍珠，用龍氣將它擦亮。

「我可也是—⋯⋯⋯」後面的話被Eddy自己硬是吞嚥下去了。不論如何，對著人大喊自己是個處男似乎也不是件多光彩的事兒。

「再敢擅自離開⋯⋯我就幹到你上不了岸。⋯我的“迪”。」Brett將龍珠輕放回Eddy的胸前，手指拂過Eddy左心處剛剛交換過的、由自己親手給對方鑲上的金黃色鱗片。

「⋯呃⋯」Eddy 羞窘得眨了好幾下眼睛。

⋯⋯語塞。

乍聞Brett那句實踐的可能性過高的威脅，Eddy不禁開始懷疑，自己是不是⋯⋯招惹到了什麼不得了的人（龍）？

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吼吼吼吼吼吼被抓回來啪啪啪了吼再溜啊XDDDD(同情心呢


	3. 番外

Eddy悔不當初。

「⋯唔⋯」不行⋯不行變成蛟！

Eddy用力吸了一大口氣，強忍著化形的衝動讓自己維持住人類的型態。

自從某次Eddy因為Brett的哄騙，而在雲雨間化為蛟形，他徹底的體會到什麼叫‘被操到沒日沒夜’。

雙方人形時，因為兩人些微的身高差距，Eddy尚且能對Brett的騷擾有所抵抗，而一旦化回蛟，Eddy完全扛不住修為比他高的龍的求歡。

⋯被金黃色的龍纏在水池裡瘋狂交配，還喊不了停，Eddy真是暫時不想再重現一次了⋯。

因此，當他的夫君Brett又開始曖昧的對他毛手毛腳，並邀他一同以龍蛟之態入浴時，他暗戳戳的打定主意，要用人類的樣子和Brett共浴。

至少，Brett應該不會在龍形時，對脆弱的人類伸出魔爪⋯吧⋯？

⋯但Eddy忘了，除卻原本的巨大龍形，Brett還可以隨心所欲的將整條龍縮小成各種尺寸。

怎麼⋯會變成這樣⋯？！

當Eddy光溜溜的被Brett捲進池裡時，腦子裡塞滿了驚嚇。

將龍的體型收斂成比Eddy稍高一些的Brett，正興趣滿滿的計畫著新的交尾方式。

⋯雖然吃不到蛟肉，但人形的Eddy，也許可以被開發得更美味？

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy的臉更紅了。Brett比他大腿還要粗的身體，像藤蔓一樣繞上他的腿根和手腳，稍稍一用力，Eddy便呈現雙腿大開的姿勢定格在Brett的視線裡。

「你真好看，Eddy⋯」Brett吐舌，沿著Eddy的頸部一路向下舔到肚臍眼的裡邊，Eddy下腹中線的肚毛都沾濕了。

「啊—⋯！」龍的舌頭比人形還要長得多，上頭還有細細的顆粒和味蕾，此時Brett正仗著優勢攻擊Eddy的男根。

他用舌頭將整段莖柱都捲起，舌側不斷摩擦Eddy的冠狀溝附近，偶爾還向前含進Eddy的全部。龍形的Brett噴灑在Eddy下腹處的鼻息又熱又強。

「⋯不⋯」小腿粗的條狀物，從會陰處向後滑到Eddy的股縫，將原本相靠的臀辦給擠開，那是Brett的身驅比較靠近尾巴的細長部分。

「Brett⋯？」消失在視線內的龍頭繞到Eddy的下背處，從後方欣賞了會兒Eddy結實渾圓的屁股，便屈身靠前，打算實踐一下方才盤算的壞點子。

「呃！—不要舔⋯那裡！啊—」天，Brett居然用他濕熱的舌頭，從Eddy的股溝逐漸往內舔，流連在穴口的舌尖來回打著旋，意圖鑽進緊束的小肉洞裡。

「⋯拿開⋯啊！—」Eddy一直使力縮著後穴和扭動屁股，想躲開Brett行徑十分不友善的舌頭，但是Brett故意滑動纏在Eddy腿間的身體，微冰涼且帶有鱗片的觸感擼過Eddy下半身的敏感皮膚，讓他下意識的想縮腿。

伺機而動的龍就揪著Eddy幾秒間的鬆懈，把前舌強硬的塞到緊閉的穴口裡面。

「啊—啊哈—⋯！」括約肌已經阻止不了Brett粗壯舌頭的侵犯了。

龍形不方便用手指取悅Eddy，但Brett成功衝進去窄穴裡的舌頭，照樣能點燃一切該有的前戲，將他的蛟給穩穩征服。

「⋯熱⋯」大量催情的龍涎，被蠕動的舌肌反覆塗上穴裡的黏膜層，直接被吸收到Eddy的身體裡面，一時間，Eddy體內的慾火，又從他的內丹裡燒了起來。

「B、Brett—」後穴失守，肢體又被捲著朝Brett打開，即使發覺對方將舌頭退出後，擠進來的卵圓龜頭有插入的趨勢，Eddy想收腿阻拒都不行。

「啊啊啊—⋯啊—⋯」人形的Eddy穴裡的攝護腺好找多了。Brett鎖定那塊橢圓目標，用柱頭不斷的朝那兒戳戳頂頂，幾下深一下淺的欣賞自家Eddy的、控制不住挺腰和呼吸時的淫亂表情。

Brett一面頂進龍根，一方面用舌尖惡劣的往Eddy陰莖頂部的孔洞戳刺，他嚐到些微腥羶的前液，不過更多的液體都被他堵住了。

「⋯夫君！⋯」Eddy果不其然的被Brett給逼出求饒的暗示，染著情慾的軟軟嗓音喊出親蜜的稱謂，是Brett最喜歡的。⋯不過這福利往往得經過一番勞動努力，才能盡情享用了。

「嗯！呃！—⋯」從Eddy並未間斷的抽動和泣吟來看，這次⋯這個通關密語似乎不大管用。

Brett來著勁，繼續將他的Eddy往快感的高峰上推。Eddy勁瘦的腰，被Brett的身軀捆著一再往Brett的陰莖上按，而其餘的龍身不是揉向Eddy的胸部乳頭，就是朝著柔嫩的會陰部摩擦，數個易感帶同時遭受蹂躪，Eddy的眼眶和臉頰幾乎要被他氾濫的淚水給淹沒。

「哈—⋯」Eddy好幾次忍不住想化成蛟逃離慾望的折磨，可惜他被Brett的龍威給壓制住，什麼法術都使不出來。

「你是壞蛋⋯你是壞蛋！—哈啊、啊⋯嗚嗚嗚—」Eddy無法思考了，他只能反射性的用直白的語句泣訴他的夫君。

Brett愉快的驗收著被他變得更色情的Eddy，終於在Eddy喊出啞音後，緩緩鬆開對方被禁錮在射精面前已久的陰莖。

「—！」Eddy幾近融化在快感裡。他抱著眼前Brett的龍頭發抖，汩汩眼淚一直掉到Brett的身體上。

好不容易抬眼，Eddy的衝擊感令他睜大雙眸。

「你怎麼⋯」看起來這麼⋯色⋯？

⋯⋯大概只有Eddy有幸目睹，平時英氣逼人的龍少主這副模樣了。白色的精液從Brett的舌頭往下流，沾上了銳利的龍牙，和覆滿金黃色龍鱗的下巴⋯

「Brett！！—⋯」Eddy只剛緩過氣，體內埋著的粗硬陰莖便又衝刺了起來，Brett加快速度抽送，惹得才剛射完而身體過度敏感的Eddy，一邊痙攣一邊尖叫直到Brett射出龍精。

「⋯⋯」氤氳浴池內，Eddy的身體被金色的龍身纏繞，開合成極其淫蕩的姿勢，張著腿插坐在Brett的龍根上。

從Eddy下體流出來的、Brett的精液，沿著他的大腿流到Brett的金色身軀上，而後又往下滴落到池水裡面，化成一朵朵污濁。

「⋯不跟你洗澡了⋯」想到Brett居然用龍形把自己逼成這麼放蕩，羞惱和委屈湧進Eddy腦袋裡。他用還未平復的抽泣聲，對絲毫沒有鬆綁意思的龍低喊。

Brett聞言，迅速的變換回人形，泡進池水裡接住因為失去龍體支撐而落下來的Eddy。對方被Brett攬上時還抖了一下。

「Eddy⋯我的好蛟⋯你最棒了，嗯？」Brett親吻著渾身濕黏的Eddy，壓低聲線與對方耳鬢廝磨。

人類的型態能做的肢體接觸多元，相對而言較能展現親暱，⋯⋯外加哄人。

「⋯沒有蛟了！」哼！Brett就是個欺負人的壞龍！

⋯連氣鼓鼓的模樣也這麼可愛啊⋯。

望著嘴上生著氣，小臂卻把Brett的腰抱得更緊，⋯臉上寫滿‘快來哄我’的Eddy，龍少主Brett無聲的拉起唇角。

⋯看來自己這一傻，可是招來了一塊十足可愛的大瑰寶？

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那個⋯其實這個龍的AU一開始產生的腦洞是像番外這麼不妥的東西（乾

**Author's Note:**

> 想看Eddy開溜被抓包嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿（？？？


End file.
